Pretty Fundoshi
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: 2D decides to tell Murdoc his feelings, but due to his shy, nervous energy, he stutters his confession. He turns to his mirror and asks for courage and gets it... In an unexpected way. MurdocX2D Three shot. INTRODUCING AKU MADENTS!


**OH LAWD JESUS I DID IT AGAIN! I've turned a Vocaloid song into a Gorillaz story XD SO, this was originally supposed to be a 2Nu fic, but then I thought about what was going to be going on in it and said "Nope." so I turned it into M2 :D **

* * *

2D stood in front of his mirror clad in a blue suit. Today was the day he was going to tell Murdoc his feelings for him. He continuously practiced in the mirror telling the bassist, but he was nervous.

"M-Murdoc… I-I wanted to… tell you th-that I…l-l-like y-you…" The singer sighed and fell to the ground in defeat. This was his 23rd time repeating what he was going to tell Murdoc in the mirror, and each time he never failed to stutter. "Oi mirror… How come you can't gimme the courage I need to confess my feelings?"

"_OKAY! I will." _Came a reply.

2D whipped his head around looking for the source of the voice. It sounded like his, but more sinister. "W-who said that?!"

"Over here moron!" The voice called to 2D.

The singer tuned his head slowly to where the voice was coming from, which just so happened to the mirror. When he peered at the mirror, he saw his reflection. Wearing his famous blue locks tied in a ponytail, some black skinny jeans, a purple button up shirt with gold stitching, and sporting horns on the top of his head. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth.

2D shrieked. "What the hell! Who are you?!"

"I am your courage. Call me Aku MaDents!" He cackled, then slowly morphed out of the mirror.

The bluenette backed away, but stared at Aku MaDents in awe.

"SO, you want to make Murdoc all yours?" Aku MaDents asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess-"

"You want him SOOO bad, don't you?"

2D blushed. "W-well-"

"You won't win him over wear THIS!" Aku MaDents spat, waving his hand at 2D's suit. "Studoc 2Doc!" He waved his fingers in the air and snatched 2D's suit off all at once.

2D shrieked. He turned around from the demon's gaze. "Gimme my clothes back pervert!" he cried.

The latter ignored him and continued. "Like I said; you won't win Murdoc over wearing this." He said as he waved the torn suit in the air.

2D turned back around and cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because idiot, it's too classy. Murdoc's a demon, so dress like one." Aku MaDents snapped his finders and 2D was instantly clad in a black dress shirt, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket, and black high tops. He also had on a spiked collar and spiked bracelet.

"Cool. But I look like an emo kid." 2D said as he looked down at the clothes on his body.

"Do you trust me?" Aku MaDents asked.

"Yeah, of course-"

The demon cut him off before he could finish saying what he had to say. "Then shut up and come with me to Murdoc's room."

"But I just want to tell him my feelings." 2D whined.

"NO! That's too common and gay! We need a newer, better approach to this."

"But this is gay-"

Aku MaDents smirked widely and his eyes turned red. "I've got the perfect idea."

Meanwhile in Murdoc's room~

Murdoc sat on his bed lazily playing his bass.

"I need a beer!" He complained to himself. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Russel's number.

"Hello?" came Russel's booming voice.

"Oi Russ, mind gettin' me a beer?"

"Naw fool! Get yo' lazy ass up and get one yourself!" He was about to hang up.

"Wait Russ!" Murdoc called.

"What?!" Russ asked, getting agitated by the second.

"What if this old man falls down the stairs and breaks his neck?"

"It would be your fault!"

"NO!" Murdoc shot back. "It would be your fault because you wouldn't get me a beer!"

"Okay, okay Murdoc. I'll get your goddamn beer." Russel sighed and hung up.

Murdoc smiled in triumph. _ALWAYS play the old card… _he thought to himself.

He didn't hear the singer and his personified courage shouting his name.

"Wonder what the dullard's doing…" He said. He noticed that the singer had been acting a bit strange lately. Well, stranger than usual. It's like he's hiding something and he wants to tell Murdoc, but he's too scared to do it.

The bassist's thoughts were interrupted when the duo barged into his room. Through the widow, that is.

2D was the first to come bursting through, falling flat on his face.

Aku MaDents came in afterward and began shouting at his scary counterpart.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO COME IN FIRST YOU IDIOT!"

2D hurriedly jumped up. "It doesn't matter!"

Murdoc stared at the men in front of him and blinked. "Hold on…" He started.

They both turned to him expectantly.

"Who the fuck are you?" He pointed to Aku MaDents. "And why the bloody hell are you in my room?" He asked as he pointed to 2D. _Just fucking GREAT. There's TWO dullards now… _He thought to himself.

Aku MaDents looked at 2D and smirked. The latter did the same. On the count of three they shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURDOC!"

"What? My birthday was 3 months ago, and you know that you bloody- ACK!"

The duo then jumped on Murdoc, tore off his jeans (luckily he was wearing underwear this day), and dressed him in the outfit Noodle wore in the El Manana video.

The duo stepped back from the bassist. "You look so pretty Murdoc~" Aku MaDents taunted.

"Yeah, stripes fit you so well." 2D cooed.

Murdoc however, wasn't as accepting.

"I swear to Satan I'll kill you!" He charged at Aku MaDents and 2D.

Aku MaDents grabbed the singer and they jumped back out of the window they used to enter Murdoc's room, slamming it shut just as Murdoc reached it.

Murdoc opened it up again and shouted at them. "YOU BLOODY GITS WILL GET IT THE NEXT TIME I-"

Just then Noodle entered the bassist's room.

"Hey Murdoc, have you seen my amplifi-…" She trailed off. "Why are you wearing my outfit?"

Murdoc could feel his face become five shades redder.

"WE NEED TO HAVE A MEETING! _NOW!"_


End file.
